Variel
Variel was a female Noldorin Elf during the First Age and once the love of Mageth Vorncollo. Variel lived with Mageth in Taur im Duinath, a forest in the south of Beleriand, although she originally lived in Tuna in Valinor and in Fingolfin's kingdom of Hithlum, located in the north-west of Beleriand. Early life Variel was born in the city of Tuna, the home of the Noldor in the western continent of Aman. Variel quickly became known for having a love for archery, and her close friendship to soldiers of the Noldor helped her hone her skills, much to the despair of her parents. When the Noldor rebelled, Variel was one of the first to rebel alongside the sons of Feanor. Despite this link to the House of Feanor, however, Variel travelled with the House of Fingolfin, as she was a close acquaintance to Fingon, son of Fingolfin. Variel also fought at the Kinslaying of Alqualonde, killing many Teleri unjustly. Variel also crossed the Helcaraxe with the House of Fingolfin, and it was on the journey that she met Vidril, a Vanyarin elf using the name 'Mageth' in order to join the Noldor in their rebellion. Life in Beleriand Variel joined the Rangers of Hithlum when Fingolfin created his kingdom there, and became closer to Mageth. Fingon learnt from both of them that they each loved each other, although they were too nervous to ask each other. Fingon encouraged both of them to become closer without the other knowing, suggesting some subtle ways of doing so. During Fingon's rescue of Maedhros from Thangorodrim, Mageth and Variel grew closer, and told each other about their feelings during their guard of Thorondor, who they also befriended. Both Mageth and Variel participated in the battles that the Noldor fought, including the decades-long Siege of Angband. Unfortunately for the pair, they were both split up, with Variel being put into the personal guard of Fingon and Mageth becoming a scout for High King Fingolfin's armies, a task that took him very, very close to Morgoth's fortress. After the Siege was broken and Fingolfin was killed, Mageth and Variel reunited during their retreat southwards. With the Noldor becoming scattered among the Sons of Feanor and with Hithlum no longer safe, the couple agreed to flee southwards towards Taur im Duinith, an uninhabited woodland much larger than Doriath. During their time in the forest, the pair discovered the metal galvorn, a black, near-indestructible metal only known previously to Eol the Dark Elf and Thingol, King of Doriath. The couple used the metal to craft new armour and weapons, and soon began hunting Easterlings coming into Beleriand from the south-west, even working at times alongside the Nandor Elves. However, soon there would be a test of devotion between the two. When Fingon was killed and Doriath was ruined, Beleriand slowly started to fall to Morgoth, just as Earendil began his voyage to Valinor. Mageth, sensing the impeeding doom that awaited Beleriand, wished to flee eastwards into Eriador, where many Elves were thought to be living. However, Variel wanted to search for the last of her kin and stay with them until the end, and even possibly until the Valar came with aid to Beleriand. Not wanting a confrontation, Variel rode away during the night towards the last havens of the Noldor and the Falas on the west coast, leaving Mageth to journey to Eriador alone. Variel was never seen by Mageth again, nor by the Noldor, but her soul has still not entered the Halls of Mandos, meaning that she is most likely alive, one way or another. Personality and characteristics Variel was a very independent woman, being quite rebellious in her youth and very charismatic when she grew older. She was also very brave, being one of the first to accept a dangerous task or to defend someone. She was also very headstrong, being one of the first Noldor to rebel after the Two Trees were destroyed. However, Variel also had a gentle heart, and this could often lead her into danger, most notably when she went to search for the lost Noldor before the War of Wrath. Variel was known by all to be very beautiful, with soft skin, a slim body and very long, shining brown hair. Her eyes were brown, a trait that many of the Noldor shared, and she had very keen eyesight. Variel's name should be pronounced like: Vair-ree-el. Category:Noldor Category:Elves Category:Females Category:Individuals Category:Characters Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists Category:TVV Side Characters